


seven minutes in heaven

by JustJazz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Cigarettes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, House Party, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smoking, Smut, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJazz/pseuds/JustJazz
Summary: An ordinary frat party turned into a sexcapade when alcohol and jealousy took over Sakusa Kiyoomi's system.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 301
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	seven minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Public/Semi-Public Sex

The scent of the monochromatic, dreary abandoned building lingered on Kiyoomi's nose underneath the mask. The broken windows allowed the moonlight to illuminate the area. 

They walked past a few rooms that reek of dust, spider webs are all over the doors but aside from dried leaves, nothing else lies on the floors.

There were more than thirty of them, all members of the Jack-Adler Brotherhood—ten of them were girls.

"Let me just impose some rules here," Terushima Yuuji, the frat leader clasped his hand, standing in the middle of the crowd. Beside him is Sakusa Kiyoomi, the cold, blunt and ruthless captain of the taekwondo team, Yuuji's right hand.

Atsumu eyed him while he crossed his arms, lazily playing the phone on his hand. His hair slicked back but not waxed for some strands fell on his forehead, highlighting his two gorgeous moles.

The blonde Miya smirked. He knows that those weren't the only gorgeous marks that he had in his body. 

Leaning on the cold cemented wall, he blew the smoke, plopped his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it. "Hey, Samu. Isn't my boyfriend stunning?"

Osamu turned his gaze to him, frowning. "Yeah, you can tell me that when he's not denying you anymore."

The blonde rolled his eyes at his twin. "You know why he denies me."

Kiyoomi leaned closer to Yuuji, he whispered something on his ear. Yuuji nodded before speaking. 

"You can do whatever you want in here but we don't want to cause trouble so this frat party should not involve any kind of violence. If you wanna fight, take it somewhere else. We are here to have fun and welcome our new members. Break those rules and Sakusa here will knock you out." Yuuji's voice echoed but its immediately drowned with the cheers and laughs of their fellow members. Kiyoomi remained silent, the black mask still on his mouth. 

Sakusa's name is quite popular. Every college in the university knows him. His influence is wide but that is not the reason why he denies Atsumu.

"Then stop doing stupid things that annoys him." Osamu spoke before taking his phone out of his pocket. "I'm playing cards with Kuroo and the others."

Atsumu snorts as he watch his brother walk away.  
He's completely aware that Kiyoomi dislikes getting attention from other people although he doesn't really have to do anything but exist to get that.

All that Atsumu wanted was to show those people that Kiyoomi's been claimed–even if he does stupid things.

There was a speaker connected to something that Kiyoomi doesn't really know. A battery? He frowned. The mini disco ball ruined his vision. He leaned on the wall and sips his fourth can of beer.

"Sakusa, we're playing a game..." 

After his fifth can of beer, Yuuji still managed to have another bottle of a different brand. His alcohol tolerance is way higher than Kiyoomi, who's now feeling the kick of the beverage.

With Yuuji is Ryuunosuke, Eita, Rintaro, Kenji, Shoyo, Yuki, Kiyoko, Alisa and—he rolled his eyes when his lips curved into a smile—Atsumu Miya.

His hand on his hair, he watched them as they sit on the cold floor with him. Atsumu clenched his jaw as he saw Yuuji's arm over Kiyoomi's shoulder. 

Kiyoomi sighed. Parties were mostly held at his place but his parents came over last week and were even planning to stay with him for a month or two so they had to look for a place where they can have fun without worrying.

"7 minutes in heaven..." Yuuji smirked. The other frat members were playing other things. Some were drinking and chatting, playing cards, making out, smoking. He doesn't really care as long as no one fights and drag the name of their brotherhood.

No one disagreed, it seems like they've already talked it out before telling him.

Yuuji and Kiyoomi were really close. They were the complete opposite of each other. At times, Yuuji corners Kiyoomi like this.

"Whatever..." he answered, eyes fixed at Atsumu who's now talking to the new member, Hinata Shoyo.

Kenji placed his phone on the small box. "No phones, no watches."

Kiyoomi frowns. "Then how would you know if the time's up?"

Yuuji laughed, removing his arm from his shoulder. "By instinct?"

All phones were placed on the box before the game started.

Yuuji chugs the beer and in an instant, it was gone. He placed the bottle in the middle of them. A playful smile is plastered on his lips. 

The first pair was Kiyoko and Kenji. They were sent to the nearest room, it was small and the structure looked like it was used for storage. The door has no lock so they will just wait until Yuuji and the others decide that the 7 minutes was done.

Kiyoomi's clearly not having fun. Especially when the bottle stops at Shoyo and Atsumu. 

"We can really do whatever we want in those 7 minutes?" Atsumu asked, his wide smile irritated Kiyoomi even more.

"Yes! You better come back both swe—"

"Your voice infuriates me, Terushima." Kiyoomi groaned, earning a suspicious look from Yuuji.

He remained quiet. Drinking the beer from Yuuji's bottle, he waited for that seven minutes to be over but it seems like eternity has passed already. 

"Is it not over yet?" He asked. Kenji chuckled and stood up. "I'm going to tell them it's over."

Few moments later and Kenji came back, laughing, a bottle of beer on his hand, behind him is Atsumu who's fixing his hair.

Kiyoomi frowned, eyeing the approaching blonde. Shoyo wasn't with him. The circle teased him, except Kiyoomi. 

That slight annoyance caused him to drink even more alcohol even if he knows he's not good at handling that.

He avoided looking at his direction. Just thinking of what he did with Shoyo during that short period of time irritates him so much.

"Oh? Sakusa! Isn't this a first time? We should root for this!" Yuuji exclaimed, laughing as he spin the bottle one more time.

It stopped at Atsumu's direction. The blonde looked at him, as if asking for his permission. He clicked his tongue and stood up. 

"Don't you think they're just going to fight? Both of them have bad attitudes. I say its a bad idea to put them in the same room." Rintaro whispered the second that Atsumu followed Sakusa.

"Osamu and you have nasty personalities but you clicked." Yuuji smirked mischievously. "We'll see about those two after seven minutes."

Kiyoomi passed the so-called room but he continued walking. Atsumu frowned, following him.

"Baby." He called. Kiyoomi went into another room. It's a little clean than the storage room but it's way darker.

Atsumu, still puzzled, went inside the room with him.

"Fuck you, Miya." Kiyoomi turned, gripped his shirt and claimed his lips.

Atsumu was taken aback for a second, but he didn't backed down. He pulled his nape, kissing him back with the same intensity. 

Kiyoomi pulled away, their lips brushing against each other as he spoke. "What did you do with Shoyo?"

The blonde softly chuckled, nibbling his boyfriend's lower lip, he answered. "Jealous, baby?"

Kiyoomi removed his jacket, leaving him only with his thin white shirt. Wrapping his arm around Atsumu's nape, he breathe against his mouth.

His breath smells like a mixture if mint and beer. Atsumu bit his lower lip, remembering how needy can Kiyoomi get when he's under the influence of alcohol.

"We just talked..." his eyes widened when he felt Kiyoomi's hands unbuckling his belt. "Omi, what are ya—"

He swallowed back his words when Kiyoomi covered his mouth with his, earning a groan from him. As their kiss deepened, he freed his dick and held it with his soft hand.

The next thing that Atsumu knew, he felt a warm flesh against his cock. Atsumu looked down only to see Kiyoomi's hand caressing both of their length, brushing their flesh together, making him harder than he already is.

Kiyoomi hissed, gripping his shirt he whispered. "I want you..."

Before Atsumu could even respond, Kiyoomi was already kneeling in front of him. He took his member to his sweet mouth, causing him to slightly jerk his hips as he felt his hot mouth against his tip.

"Omi, they might see us..." he whispered, trying his best not to moan but to no avail, Kiyoomi did not listen. He bobbed his head, sucking his hard member better each time. Atsumu gripped his silky black hair and threw his head back. "Fuck!"

Kiyoomi's hand pumped himself while he suck his boyfriend, his other hand on his balls. Jealousy and alcohol is not a good mix for him.

He pulled out, licking Atsumu's tip to the base of his cock, he looked at him. The blonde's face contorted in pleasure when Kiyoomi's mouth sucked his balls. "Oohh, fuck, baby..."

Kiyoomi closed his eyes when Atsumu's erection rested on his cheek. Atsumu slightly yanked his hair. "Babe...they might be looking for us by now."

He looked up at him, desire is evident in his eyes. "I don't care. I want you..."

His boyfriend's moonlit face made it hard for him to think straight. His thoughts jabbered too much and when Kiyoomi slipped the condom on his dick, he knows that he can't refuse.

"Really, baby? Ya wanna have sex? Here? Now?" 

Kiyoomi did not answer, instead he pushed down his pants to his knees. He turned, giving him the best view of his ass, "Or maybe you want it inside Shoyo instead?"

Atsumu cursed, his hands caressing Kiyoomi's smooth ass. He squeezed them together, earning a soft cry from the taller guy. 

"Don't make any noise or they'll see us fucking..." It was a precautionary measure since he doesn't want to annoy the hell out of Kiyoomi, he had to assure that no one could see or hear them.

Kiyoomi didn't answer. He pressed his hands on the cold wall and bent his back. 

Atsumu shook his head, his eyes staring at his ass lustfully. This time he went on his knees and licked his hole. Kiyoomi gasped, he wanted to push him away but Atsumu's hands on his hips were strongly gripping him.

Atsumu's tongue licked his hole and the flesh of his sack. His hot saliva on his asshole almost felt like heaven. Atsumu spits on his hole before standing up. He licked his lower lip as he pressed Kiyoomi's lower back.

He brushed his tip on his hole, before he slowly penetrated him. 

Kiyoomi sharply inhaled—the most painful part of having anal sex is when the tip is about to get in. Atsumu lifted his boyfriend's shirt further to his back as he pushed himself deeper inside him.

"M-Miy—"

The loud smack on Kiyoomi's ass echoed followed by Kiyoomi's manly, sexy moan.

"You don't call me Miya when ya want me so bad, baby..." Atsumu's hips were pressing on his butt, Kiyoomi rolled his hips against him, feeling his cock brushing his flesh.

"Aahhh...b-baby..."

Atsumu groaned. Good.

The faint music could be heard from the place they were in but Atsumu's movements were very cautious, he's barely pulling it out.

"Tsumu...Tsumu I want it hard..."

The look on Kiyoomi's face thinned his patience. The campus crush, the cold and handsome team captain of the taekwondo team, begging him to pound his asshole harder.

He dove down to kiss his back, tracing his moles with his lips. "Say ya love me, Omi..."

Atsumu doesn't want their relationship to be a secret but as long as Kiyoomi loves him, he doesn't give a damn even if he denies him.

"Aaahh...I-I love you... Please... I can't take it anymore, Tsumu," Kiyoomi's hips were grinding against him. 

Atsumu moaned, his grip on his waist tightened. He straightened his back, slowly, he filled Kiyoomi. The skin-slapping sound aroused them even more. 

The sultry cries from Kiyoomi's mouth mixed with the faint music from the other room.

Kiyoomi felt his head spinning as his body shook from each thrust. His hands clenched, he could barely keep his eyes open. 

"Should we keep looking for them? I mean...they're grown ups." 

Atsumu quickly buried himself inside him and covered his mouth with his hand to contain his moans, his harsh breath hitting his palm.

"I just want to know what they're doing." Yuuji's laughter drowned the music from the other room.

Omi turned to Atsumu and moved on his own. The blonde placed his index finger against his lips. A slightly drunk Omi could be very stubborn at times.

"Uhhhmmm..." 

Kiyoomi moaned audibly. Atsumu leaned closer to his nape and coaxed, "Turn it down or they'll see us in this state..."

The taller guy turned to him, "Do I look like I give a fuck, Tsumu? Just keep moving and don't think about anything, please..."

Just the idea of being seen intimate with Kiyoomi boosted Atsumu's confidence. "Okay, then. Let them hear you."

Kiyoomi's mouth gaped when Atsumu fucked him from behind, their skin harshly slapping against each other. The blonde bit the hem of his shirt, giving him a better view of his sex owning Kiyoomi's glorious asshole.

"Ahh shit—"

Atsumu looked at the direction of the door when the light flashed at them. "Seven minutes in heaven my ass—Let's go back, Kenji." 

In an instant, the light was gone and Yuuji's laughter echoed and faded. Atsumu chuckled, still biting his shirt, he resumed on thrusting in an out of his boyfriend, who's now struggling if he's going to laugh or moan.

"Ya can't deny me anymore..." he said, slightly inaudible as his shirt is on his mouth.

Kiyoomi moaned lasviciously when the gorgeous man behind him resumed on pounding him. His legs shook and his dick twitched. He jerked himself off while meeting Atsumu's thrusts. 

Atsumu's mouth watered when Kiyoomi's hole contracted, his thrusts becoming faster as his orgasm approached. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Both of them pant, breathing raggedly.

Kiyoomi pressed harder on the wall, his body convulsed when his hot semen squirted and landed on the floor.

Pleasure seared through Atsumu—the harder he pushed, the louder their moans became.

Atsumu's thrusts became insistent and short, his manly groan made it hard for Kiyoomi to bit back his cries. 

With one final thrust, Atsumu's hot semen gushed through the condom. Kiyoomi moaned, feeling the warmth against his flesh through the rubber.

Atsumu stroked his blonde hair and caressed Kiyoomi's ass. "That was great, baby..." he pressed his chest on his back, reached for his chin and pecked his lips. "Come home with me. I want to ravish you all night."

A drunk and jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi is bad news—he's gonna keep Miya Atsumu up all night for sure.

Meanwhile back at the party, Yuuji licks his thumb and counted the bills that he had in his hands. "I fucking told you that they're screwing like Rintaro and Osamu."

"Fuck you!" Osamu shouted from Kuroo's group, raising his middle finger in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I just find it so hot when i depict Sakusa as someone really manly and intimidating and yet he's a bottom.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
